Spoken Word
by Moonlit Lover
Summary: Basically Hiroki comes home to find Nowaki having a innocent meeting with his sempai and reacts in a very...Hiroki like way. My first fanfiction please be nice .


Spoken Word

**Hello! So this is my first Junjou Romantica fic I hope you like it! Comments and criticism are welcome! Especially criticism, I know this is bad and therefore want ways to make it better! Please just constructive criticism please!**

**Pairing: Hiroki x Nowaki, Junjou Egoist**

**Warning: Boy on boy, yaoi, gay, don't like don't read, some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Junjou Romantica; it all belongs to the lovely Shungiku Nakamura sensei!**

It had been a long day at work and Hiroki staggered home, longing for Nowaki's company but not voicing it aloud of course. The students had been especially rowdy, no matter how many books and miscellaneous objects Hiroki chucked at them.

He opened the door and took off his shoes, calling out, "Nowaki?" Shit. Something in his voice sounded strangely needy and he didn't want to give that brat any ideas. That's when he heard it, the tinkling of glasses and the murmur of voices. He looked down and sure enough, there was a foreign set of shoes at the entrance. Hiroki gritted his teeth and crept cautiously into the living room. "Nowaki?" he called again.

Nowaki looked up, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree when he saw his precious lover. "Hiro-san!" he cried excitedly. He stood to give him a huge hug but refrained himself when he remembered he had company. "Hiro-san this is my sempai Kouga-san. Kouga-san this is my lover Hiroki." He smiled softly at Hiroki. "Okaerinasai." He murmured.

Hiroki blushed fiercely and resisted the urge to throw something. When would that stupid brat learned not everyone needed to know about their relationship? It still gave Hiroki a sense of pride however, that Nowaki wasn't ashamed of being romantically involved with him. He'd actually feel hurt if the big lug ever tried to hide it.

He examined the senpai. At least it wasn't that blonde pest Tsumori. However, this Kouga guy was pretty handsome, with tousled auburn locks, green eyes, and a lean build. He was also looking at _his _Nowaki in a strangely seductive way. Hiroki narrowed his eyes. Was _everyone_ out to try to steal his lover?

"Konnechewa" he said gruffly, grabbing Nowaki's hand territorially. Nowaki practically squealed with happiness.

He turned towards his lover and glared. "Why is your senpai here?" he huffed.

Nowaki looked puzzled. "Well he was just showing me some tips on how to be a successful doctor."

"And you had to do that…here", Hiroki said slowly, the words coming out as a statement, not a question. His voice had taken on that needy tone again, why couldn't he control himself with this idiot?

Before Nowaki could say anything, Kouga got up and proceeded to the door. "Now now no need to get into a lovers spat over me", he chuckled softly, "I was just leaving. Goodnight Nowaki." he said giving him one last glance over. He turned towards Hiroki. "And goodnight _Hiro-san_", coating his name with a lot more sugar than necessary. Hiroki seethe, his fingers itching to throw a book at that boyfriend stealing jackass.

When he left Hiroki turned back towards Nowaki. "Why couldn't you do it at the hospital?" he yelled.

Nowaki blinked, not sure why his lover seemed so mad. "Well because he wanted to see where I lived. What's the problem?" His voice was laced with confusion.

Hiroki shook with restrained anger, before finally pouring it all out. "The PROBLEM you simple minded buffoon, is that THAT BASTARD HAD HIS EYES RUNNING ALL OVER YOU AND YOU INVITE HIM IN YOUR HOME WHERE HE COULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING!" he screamed. He slumped down on the couch and rested his head in his hands, blushing all the way up to his roots. He was ashamed he showed his feelings like that, but it was all that idiot Nowaki's fault! The lights are on low, there's wine on the table; isn't there a law inviting other men inside when you already have a lover? Unless…

Hiroki's head shot up towards Nowaki, who was still standing there in stunned silence, a big dopey grin plastered all over his face.

"N-Nowaki?" he whimpered, and the sudden change in tone snapped him out of stupor and made him immediately crouch down between legs, looking up at him in concern.

"What is it my love?" he breathed softly, cupping his hand around his cheek. Hiroki leaned in unconsciously, and closed his eyes as he said the next sentence.

"You would never cheat on me would you?" he said softly, his voice barely a whisper. But Nowaki heard it, and his heart quickened with love. Nowaki knew he was the only one who could make this prideful man scream in anger one moment and come close to crying the next. And he saw it all as a declaration of love.

He kissed his cute Hiro-san on the head and placed his arms around him. "Never will I cheat on you and never will I leave you", he vowed, "This I promise you."

Hiroki shifted in his arms. "B-Baka all you had to do was say yes or no." he said crossly, but Nowaki could detect relief in his voice. His Hiro-san was so easy to see through. Like when he said, "It's cold". Nowaki knew exactly what he wanted. Usually it would mean sex, but not tonight, he just wanted to be held. Usually his voice would come out highly embarrassed and a little lusty, but tonight it was just relieved and broken. He wanted comfort, something only Nowaki could give him.

Nowaki carried Hiroki bridal style to their bedroom, where he gently placed Hiroki in bed and lay down beside him, pulling the covers over them both. He wrapped his arms around his other half and listened to their hearts beating in sync.

"Hiro-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Nowaki knew he'd never say it back, but he showed it in other ways that Nowaki heard clearer than any words ever created. But…

"I love you too." he replied and Nowaki smiled tenderly. Sometimes the spoken word was okay too.

**Yay it's over! So I'm so confused on what I do after someone speaks. Do I capitalize the next word or do I put a comma or what? I'm in Honors English but I always forget as soon as she teaches it to us *shrugs sheepishly* so if someone could tell me that'd be really helpful. Please rate and review! Also to Terrann; if you're reading this, this is my apology for not working on my story. You're right, I am like Akihiko. I'll finish it…someday…**


End file.
